


Comment your prompts

by Dream_Seeker



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker
Summary: I feel like doing prompts as well as my current Stranding stories. I enjoy ratings t-m, any pairings, any range of smut, silly prompts, ooc prompts, angst, horror, rip your soul out heart break, prompts that enrage, fluff, squick, etc.Basically all things any mind can come up with. I'll do each prompt in its own chapter here.
Relationships: Sam - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter for comment prompts

YAY for potential prompts.

Hope this goes somewhere. :)


	2. Tar Tendrils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tar Tendrils and tar webs do more than just hold you down
> 
> Prompt fill for ao3 user   
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammstein6669/pseuds/Rammstein6669

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Higgs.  
> I swear to GOD that Higgs reached out to me and just used my fingers to type this hellish macabre schizophrenic insanity. 
> 
> I've never written like this before and when I got the prompt in the first chapter comment section, my idea was NOTHING EVEN REMOTELY like the following. I honestly don't even remember writing 90% of it. It's like I blanked out and all I can say is Higgs fucking took over my fingers to show us what it feels like to be inside his mind and the BT's minds simultaneously.

Higgs is, for the first time in his life, scared shitless. He's suddenly gone from standing in the middle of a BT congestion, a floating writhing groaning mass of the dead-yet-undead to a battlefield he does not yet understand.

All around him are the constant screams of anger, terror, loss, mania, depression, horror, angst. The heavy iron smell of blood permeates every particle (particleofgodthatpermeates) of oxygen turning it into a blood bag. The entire world, his entire existence is a blood bag and he's drowning in it. Blood runs down the walls, blood clots in the air, blood is in his eyes, blood is in his mouth.  
Higgs is the Blood.  
The Blood is Higgs.   
The screams turn to insane laughter as a soldier with his face blown off holds his own jaw in place as he points at Higgs.

The terrorist turns to flee.  
He is stopped in his tracks as the tar bubbles in front of him and five figures rise up from it. And this is familiar to Higgs. He's seen this before. Many times. He knows this. This is comfort. This is safety.  
He controls the tar and what comes out of it.   
This is not right.  
This is wrong, wrong, wrong.  
Four soldiers rise up but the one in the center is bad.  
Bad bad bad bad bad  
Leave, Higgs. Run, Higgs. RUN, HIGGS.  
He stays because he has to.  
He stays because he can't move.  
The tar doesn't listen.  
And the soldier in the center lights a cigarette from the ashes and his eyes focus directly on the terrorist  
(I want to be a kid again it wasn't as bad as this daddy please take me back I'll be good I'll be good I'llbegoodillbegoodillbegoodILLBEGOODGOODGOODDADDYPLEASEHELP) 

The four soldiers stand waiting for the call of their Captain.  
So loyal so disciplined so fierce in their integrity, courage and drive  
They don't know they're just skeletons now  
Because the war never ends, their war never ends.  
Nothing ever ends because the tar is life.  
His tar is life and the soldier smiles as he flicks his cig while an m16a2 forms from the same ashes.

He walks toward Higgs  
Slowly yet determined. Already knowing what Higgs wants but the soldier knows what he needs and deserves and nothing  
NOTHING  
is good enough or bad enough to sate the soldiers need for revenging, avenging,  
Retaliating  
'Where's my BB' is now 'You killed my BB' and the soldiers eyes glow red, glow black, tar drips and fades and pours and all Higgs wants to do is run run run runrunrunrunRUN  
but he doesn't move.  
He can't move.  
He doesn't want to move.

The abysmal horror of beauty and dread stops 8 inches from Higgs  
The continuous Hellspawned cacophony of a battle never started or ended curls around them, the screams of thousands gluing them together held by blood, tar and spilled semen - the last vestiges of future lives which now are destroyed before ever being created, forced to remain in the midst of eternal battle, a never ending unlife and undeath.

Higgs is (was) is life and death. He giveth and he taketh away but here right now he wants to taketh himself away but he doesn't.  
He's not supposed to.

The scene changes abruptly with a hard sound of a reverse expulsion of air and it sucks his eardrums, threatening to pull them from his ears until they drop to the sand on the beach.  
Its not his beach.

Higgs turns in a slow circle  
The silence is deafening and he wants no more of it.  
The soldier approaches yet again with his four loyal men  
They were men once, Higgs knows this, he does, he does  
-oh the madness caresses his brain, let it take him  
He won't fight it because

to fight it would be

agonizing bliss  
And he can't stand it -

He wakes up in the back of a military truck.  
Theres a man next to him, he doesn't know who it is but he knows who it isn't.  
He tries to speak but only vomits out some blood and phlegm and tar.  
The truck stops at a firing range and  
He's told he must choose the  
Execution he'll get  
Firing squad, the noose or the tar  
And he chooses the tar because the tar chose him and to turn his back on it would be  
Sacreligios  
But to accept it would be sacrosanct and  
that is his just reward   
Sacrosanct, holy, blessed,   
Blessed be those anointed with the tar

The soldier approaches the terrorist and   
Pulls him back to the war  
And pushes him into the midst of the  
skeletal soldiers which Higgs tries to control   
but he can't   
(I'm a level 8 DOOMS all things from the tar obey me - I am the **I AM** of the tar) 

_It won't obey or listen_.   
The four push at him with

their weapons pushing  
pushing him forward as the

soldier walks with 

lighting another cigarette from the ashes made up of the lives which burnt out too quickly   
And he stares with cold dead living eyes and speaks for the first time   
as tar tendrils creep up Higgs' legs   
wrapping around and up and   
sewing the hem of flesh to tar   
tar to flesh   
(join, meld, become, unite) 

  
"The tar? You can't control it, Higgs, because it's mine. Because it's me."

"Those soldiers are only loyal to me. Because they are mine also. They are me. They'll put a world of hurt into anyone who tries to harm my son."

tar tendrils move up Higgs'  
_No I don't know your son I don't know you I_  
arms wrapping around and up and   
_don't know your son_  
into flesh sewing the  
I _don't remember your son_  
Tarflesh hem again  
**_I DON'T REMEM-_**

"What's that? You don't remember my son? I understand. You've killed a lot of people. I have also. After around the first dozen or so killings, one face merges into another face merges into another face merges. Soon they just start looking like featureless blank paper dolls. One and the same. They stop being human beings and turn into expendable, forever-replicating targets. No more, no less. But you know what? I remember his face. I remember his screams. I remember the tar holding him down while I fucked him. The tar was inside of him and he couldn't do shit about it. It's a good feeling. You should try it some time."

Higgs shakes his head no, no no no  
no no no no please nonono  
Tar tendrils sewing  
A whimper escapes  
his mouth shut  
HE can't escape  
slowly moves down   
he doesn't want to  
his pants and  
escape  
rips along the center seam  
escape no he won't   
he can not like this

  
he _won't_ like

"You don't think you'd like it? You've already been one with the tar. Seeping from your eyes, your ears, your mouth, your nose, your cock, your ass....your very pores. It becomes you while it repulses you and makes you want more as you beg it to stop, all while sucking you in and expelling you out. It becomes you and then destroys you and at one point, as it pulls you into the ground and pushes you back out over and over and over and over and over and over, you realize that the tar is just using you as a way for it to fuck."

Tar tendrils

pulling him into the 

spiders (soldiers) spiders web

(embrace) 

tendrils violate so good so

bad

the mind linked to sanity long

destroyed but for a small part left. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck tar tendrils enter fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck horrific pain beautiful pain fuck fuck fuck FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK something is someone is

_missing_

The light in the distance gets

closer and he doesn't want to see it nononono

he wants it he doesn't want it want not want not

needneedneedyouneedneedNEEDYOU

his beauty oh his bane I would have fucked you with love and with hate why are you here why are you here Sam Sam Samy sammy SAMMY

Porters eyes

Enemies eyes

Lovers eyes (I would havegivenyoutheworldallofmesammakeithurt MAKEITHURTSAMMYBRINGMEBLISS) 

soldier

sam

soldier sam sam soldier solSAMdier

PleasurePainpleasurepainimsorrysamPleasure

PainIMSOFUCKINGSORRYSAMSAMSAMMY

Higgs is spent

done

Tar tendrils leave his aching satisfied empty holes tar spills out vomit expelled spent semen adding to the rest of

no future no past just now now now

dull blue eyes once sharp and bright see

the soldier go

to Sam

SAMSAMSAMmy sam my sam my sam my sam my samm y sammy SAMMYSAMMYDONTLEAVEMEIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYILOVEYOUIHATEYOU.

_I_

_remember_

_you_

_Irememberyou_

**_IREMEMBERYOU_ **

He hears the soldier one

last time

"like father

like son"

and then 

..... 

nothing 

... 

noth.... 

........ 

no.... 

.... 

Higgs screams. 


End file.
